Kernel-pult
Kernel-pult is an offensive lobbed-shot plant available in Roof levels. It launches either small light-damage kernels or bigger double-damage butter which immobilizes zombies for five seconds. Like other lobbed-shot plants, the Kernel-pult fires at half the rate of a Peashooter, meaning that the light or normal damage is relative to a Peashooter's damage per second. Kernels do the same damage as peas, whereas butter does two damage while simultaneously paralyzing the target. Its odds of firing butter is approximately 25%. As with other lobbed-shot plants, the Kernel-pult can hit Snorkel Zombies while underwater. It also damages every variety of Shield Zombies directly. Two Kernel-pults placed adjacent to another horizontally can be upgraded into a Cob Cannon. This plant along with its kernels are based of the maize, which is also known as corn. -Kernel-Pult's sounds in the first game. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Kernel-pult Kernel-pults fling corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage: light (kernel), normal (butter) Range: lobbed Special: butter immobilizes zombies Kernel-pult is the eldest of the Pult brothers. Of the three of them, Kernel is the only one who consistently remembers the others' birthdays. He bugs them about it a little, too. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Light RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Kernel-pult flings corn kernels and butter at zombies. Damage Details: light (kernel), normal (butter) Special: butter immobilizes zombies While working as an usher at the local movieplex, he saw "Fried Green Tomatoes" and found his higher calling. He packed up his husks, his kernels, his butter, and enlisted. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Kernel-pult hurls several butters at once, hitting every zombie and tombstone on screen. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Combat Training': Kernel-pult has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). **'Kernel Rocket': A high damage corn rocket gets lobbed for every five projectiles lobbed. *'Level 3' **'Faster Reload': A high damage corn rocket gets lobbed for every three projectiles lobbed. **'Cell Activation': Kernel-pult has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Kernel-pult can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed When given Plant Food, Kernel-pult now shoots flaming butter which deals more damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Sticky Butter: Deals huge damage to a enemy and stuns it for one move, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Kernel-pult is best used in conjunction with other lobbed-shot plants (including other Kernel-pults), since it does not do a good amount of damage reliably. They are also good when used in conjunction with Spikeweeds or Spikerocks since they can stun the zombie while it is standing on the Spikeweed or Spikerock, the zombie will take large amounts of damage from it. A Kernel-pult requires a bit of luck, as the only reason why it can be useful is it has the chance to stun with butter, while a kernel does hardly any damage. If you need consistency, you will be better off with a Cabbage-pult. This lobbed-shot plant is more useful than Cabbage-pult overall, since it can stun, but if you want a better one, go for Melon-pult. This plant is best used to increase the effective damage output of other plants; it can slow the zombies, giving your plants more time to deal damage. At the beginning of a level, plant a Cabbage-pult and then two Kernel-pults; when two or three are used in a single row, the zombies get buttered much more frequently. It is also recommended to have multiple rows, to increase the butter chance and to overall deal more damage. If you combine this with Melon-pults, you have a dangerous combo. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Kernel-pult is especially important during Roof levels as the incline of the Roof will upset the firing of peas, spores, etc. It can also hit Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies over their doors and ladders, and Snorkel Zombies while they're underwater. It is best to use a combination of Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, then Melon-pults. It is a good idea to eventually replace Cabbage-pults with Melon-pults, and then with Winter Melons. I, Zombie Because of the inconsistency of butter throwing frequency, it is easy to underestimate or overestimate the power of a Kernel-pult in I, Zombie. One Kernel-pult near the back would prove to be very hard to deal with, especially if Digger Zombies cannot eat it. Consider either doubling up your zombies or using a stronger Zombie (Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Buckethead Zombie) instead in rows with Kernel-pults. In rows with more than one Kernel-pult, consider the Digger Zombie, instead of head-on assault. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Kernel-pult once again is useful in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with Spikeweed, Spikerock and also Bonk Choy and Snapdragon due to their short range and dealing heavy damage if it butters the zombies in the right time. Also Kernel-pult is an excellent choice against these zombies: *Gargantuar variants (temporarily stuns them) *Seagull Zombie (kills it instantly with butter) *Swashbuckler Zombie (kills it instantly only when it is raiding) *Barrel Roller Zombie (prevents it from crushing other plants) *Pirate Captain Zombie (prevents it from releasing the Zombie Parrot to steal your plants) *Zombie Parrot (kills it instantly) *Pianist Zombie (makes the dancing zombies stop dancing and prevents it from crushing plants) *Disco-tron 3000 (prevents it from summoning Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Mecha-Football Zombie (prevents it from pushing plants to the left) And of course, do not use this plant to deal with Jester Zombies, cause they can deflect butter and corn too, and Zombie Chickens because of their speed. Try to avoid using its Plant Food's ability unless the plant itself is boosted, because the damage is low and simply stuns all the zombies on the lawn, except when there are a lot of Seagull Zombies or Zombie Parrots. Its Plant Food ability is still somewhat better than Iceberg Lettuce's, as it does a bit of damage and is immune to fire effects. However, it will not blow out the Prospector Zombie's dynamite or the Explorer Zombie's torch, and its ineffective against off-screen zombies. Gallery Trivia General *This is one of the three plants based on corn, the others being Cob Cannon and Popcorn. *Kernel-pult is the eldest of the pult brothers, Melon-pult is the middle child and Cabbage-pult is the youngest. *Kernel-pult is currently the only plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series where its name starts with the letter K. *The kernel damage is actually normal. ** However, Kernel-pult throws one kernel per 2 or 3 seconds, while Peashooter shoots one pea per 1 or 1.5 seconds, making the damage per second of kernel lower - only about 0.5 damage. *Butter replaces kernel when Kernel-pult is about to launch it. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *An eyebrow-less and catapult-less Kernel-pult could be seen in the Character Menu on the original official Plants vs. Zombies website. **In the old iPod Touch and iPhone versions of the game, there is also an image of an eyebrowless Kernel-pult on the seed packet. However, the actual Kernel-pult does have eyebrows. ***However, it still does not have them on the seed packet in the iPad version. *A zombie with butter on its head appears in the promotional music video Zombies on Your Lawn. *The Kernel-pult is the only plant that fires two different kinds of projectiles. *The Kernel-pult has the weakest projectile of all lobbed-shot plants. *Like with other catapult plants, if a zombie is directly in front of a Kernel-pult, the kernel or butter will hit the zombie instantly instead of flying up in the air. *If a zombie has butter on its head while one enters the code "dance", it will not dance but instead pose in a frame of the dance until the butter wears off. *The Kernel-pult is the only lobbed-shot plant which looks different than its projectile. *All lobbed-shot Plants have a different stem from each other. The Kernel-pult has a zigzag stem. *The Kernel-pult has different leaves than the Cabbage-pult and Melon-pult. Instead of having regular leaves, Kernel-pults have corn stalks. *In the Mini-game Invisi-ghoul, the Kernel-pult tends to shoot more butter than kernels. *In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the Kernel-pult's butter sometimes sticks to the zombie's hair or jaw, rather than its head. *If there is a zombie that bites a Garlic and the Kernel-pult throws butter at it, the zombie will show the disgusted face while it is paralyzed by the butter. *It is the only freezing plant which does not use ice, making a good choice with flaming peas as they will not remove the freeze effect, although butter can melt easily. *The butter, except in Invisi-ghoul, is only thrown when a zombie gets near a plant, which means that it can still survive when a zombie is right in front of it and it is the only attacking plant in the row. *The Butter is the only projectile that remains visible after hitting the Zombie, not counting fumes. *If a Kernel-pult is about to lob butter, but is squashed, the squashed Kernel-pult will have a kernel in it instead of butter. *The Kernel-pult in the Nintendo DS version of the game has thicker eyebrows than in other versions. *The Kernel-pult the player uses seems to have a slim chance for it to lob butter, but the Kernel-pult in I, Zombie, has a greater chance to lob butter. *Kernel-pults seem to throw butter at stronger zombies more than weaker ones. *This is the only lobbed-shot plant in I, Zombie. *When choosing where to plant it in the Xbox Live Arcade version, butter can be seen in the basket. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Like Melon-pult and Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult's basket has changed from the top of an acorn to a green cup-like basket. *The butter seems to get bigger after it is hurled. *The Kernel-pult is one of the eighteen plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained (excluding Piñata Party plants), the others being the Threepeater, Coconut Cannon,Lightning Reed, Melon-pult, Magnifying Grass, Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Bowling Bulb, Guacodile, Banana Launcher, Pepper-pult, Chard Guard, Stunion, Rotobaga, and Winter Melon. **However, this is assuming the player goes chronologically through the worlds. *Now the butter will be on the zombie's face instead of the head. Also, the butter now looks like a soap bar. *Kernel-pult and Seagull Zombie are required to earn the achievement Pat the Birdy. *Kernel-pult's butter can instantly kill Seagull Zombies and Zombie Parrots and make Swashbuckler Zombies fall into the ocean. *It and Sap-fling are the only pult plants not to deal over ten damage during its Plant Food ability. *When Jetpack Zombie is buttered, it is still standing in mid-air. *So far, it (on Zombot Dark Dragon battle) and Threepeater (on Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC battle) are the only plant to be used in a boss level outside of the world the player gets it in. *After the 2.7.1 update, Kernel-pult can immobilize Pharaoh Zombie while it is still in its sarcophagus. *In the Chinese version, if a zombie gets buttered, then a cuke goes off, the zombie's head will float in mid-air, but the rest of the body will disappear. *Fried Green Tomatoes, mentioned in its almanac entry, is a movie about a housewife who is unhappy with her life, and she befriends an old lady who her tells her stories of people she used to know. *Kernel-pult has the most costumes available of all of the plants, having six in total. **Three of these costumes were only obtainable for a limited time. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *It was formerly unlocked after beating Pirate Seas - Day 3-1. See also *Cob Cannon *Lobbed Shots *Pat the Birdy *Butter *Lobbed-shot Plants es:Lanzamaízfr:Cata-graineru:Зернопульта Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Roof Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants